Seamos rebeldes
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: —Porque te quiero. —Largó Lily con pena, con sufrimiento, y Hugo pudo sentir como se alegraba pero a la vez se horrorizaba. Como todo era una eterna contradicción, una contradicción mal sana y hermosamente cruel. Porque no siempre elegimos a las personas correctas para amar y para ser amados. Pero eso no quiere decir, que el amor no sea de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

El titulo representa la historia, pero no tiene nada que ver con ella. No sé si se entiende, la verdad. No sé cuantos capítulos va a tener, pero menos de cinco. Aunque conmigo, nunca se sabe. De todos modos, si lees esto hasta el final, te lo agradezco con el alma.

Summary: —Porque te quiero. —Largó Lily con pena, con sufrimiento, y Hugo pudo sentir como se alegraba pero a la vez se horrorizaba. Como todo era una eterna contradicción, una contradicción mal sana y hermosamente cruel. Porque no siempre elegimos a las personas correctas para amar y para ser amados. Pero eso no quiere decir, que el amor no sea de verdad.

_Seamos rebeldes._

Cuando su hermana había venido con ese novio suyo, pues no le había encantado.

Era raro. Ese tipo de personas, con las que él hubiera hecho amistad si no fuera por principio odiarlo a muerte. Y no por las mismas razones que sus padres. No, al no le importaba el apellido de ese chico. Pero estaba en sus venas odiarlo. ¿Por qué? Por celos.

Pero Scorpius Malfoy era capaz de comprarse al mundo si quería, porque tenía esa sonrisa picara y esa actitud divertida que siempre hacia sacar a alguien una risa. Y Rose lo quería. Lo quería y lo quería demasiado. Era por eso que Hugo lo odiaba.

Lily siempre trataba de calmarlo.

—Vamos Hugo, no es para tanto. —Le decía una y otra vez, sin darle la importancia necesaria al asunto.

—Pero tiene quince años. —Señalaba Hugo como quien dice algo obvio. —Y ya parece que se va a casar. El no es para ella.

Lily frunció los labios, como quien no está de acuerdo. Miró a Hugo, que luchaba contra su pelo pelirrojo para que se acomode en su cabeza. Y Lily le sonrió tristemente.

—No siempre queremos a las personas correctas para nosotros.

Hugo la miraba sin entenderlo del todo, pero al final sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado lista para tener trece años. —Le dijo con una carcajada, y Lily lo empujó un poco, cariñosamente.

Pero no hablaron más que eso. No tenían esa forma de comunicarse. Simplemente por miradas, suspiros, sonrisas, tocadas de hombros. Lily se desenredaba el pelo con las manos, sentada en el sillón del cuarto de Hugo. Este, acostado al lado de ella en el sillón, solo la miraba mientras lo hacía. Lily le sonreía, haciendo que Hugo enrojeciera un poco. Por que Lily lo hacía sentir de forma especial. Pero no sabía que era.

Y entonces, Lily dejo de acariciar su cabello pelirrojo para acariciar el de Hugo, al que se le erizó la piel. Y Lily seguía acariciándolo, y también sus mejillas. Hugo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, aunque no sabía por qué lo sentía incorrecto. Prohibido.

Se levantó, sintiéndose más raro que nunca, más confundido que en mucho tiempo. Le sonrió a Lily, que lo miraba con ojos tristes.

—Eres una gran… amiga. —Hugo le revolvió un poco el pelo, pero esta vez Lily no se quejó o rió. Y Hugo se alejó, preguntándose por qué le había dicho amiga en vez de prima. Porque había parado la caricia, por se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo. Porque no había querido que nadie viera eso.

Y lo más terrible, sobre todas las cosas, por qué le había gustado.

…

Hugo cumplía sus dieciséis años. ¡Dieciséis!

Esta completamente orgulloso de haber tenido geniales notas en sus exámenes, de poder cumplir con todos los requisitos para poder ser un Auror como su padre, de tener todo lo que quería y podía… bueno, casi todo.

La abuela Molly le había hecho un pastel gigante de su color favorito: rojo. Y Hugo sabía que iba a estar delicioso, y que por más que no le gustara el pastel se lo comería para no defraudar a la abuela Molly. Le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, todos sentados en la mesa con una sonrisa boba. Y cuando soplo las velas, todos fueron a abrazarlo y besarlo, y todos sus primos se amontonaron encima de él. Entonces, de repente, en medio de todo ese lio, cuando Lily vino a darle un beso, sin querer la besó en la boca.

Y por un momento todos dejaron de hacer ruido, y se quedaron confundidos o extrañados. Pero Ron empezó a reír, y todos lo hicieron, pero Hugo simplemente no podía. Lily sonreía, un poco avergonzada pero como si hubiera sido un mal accidente. Hugo sonrió, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo estaba totalmente mal. ¿Por qué?

Porque le había gustado.

Luego de eso, se había pasado el resto de la tarde abriendo regalos con Lily y haciendo el vago. Pero ni si quiera hablaron, porque había una incomodidad en medio de ellos. Y eso a Hugo le espantaba, porque él quería mucho a Lily y no quería que su relación se arruinara por eso.

¿Arruinarse? ¿Por qué? _Por mis sentimientos a Lily_, decía la conciencia de Hugo. Pero luego eso parecia tan imposible y descabello que hasta era absurdo, pero… pero era verdadero. NO, no lo era. NO LO ERA. No.

—Hoy, cuando me besaste sin querer… —Lily soltó una risa, una risa demasiado nerviosa como para ser de Lily. —Fue todo una locura, ¿Verdad?

Hugo, que ayudaba a Lily desatar un empaque y trataba con obsesión que sus manos no se rocen, se encogió de hombros. Pero Lily continúo.

—Todos se rieron… como si no fuera nada importante. Bueno, es que no lo fue. —Las manos de Lily se rozaban cada vez más con las de Hugo, pero este estaba al borde de explotar. — Por qué, fue cosa de nada…

—Para mí no lo fue. —De pronto Lily había quedado muda, sin habla, con las manos muy quietas rozando las de Hugo. Lo miró a los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Y Hugo pudo ver que estaba llorando.

—No, no lo fue. —Tenia al voz rota, los ojos más tristes que nunca. Su pelo se acumulaba en su cara, impidiendo a Hugo poder verla. Le quitó los mechones de pelo de la cara, suavemente, pasándolos por detrás de su oreja. Le acaricio la mejilla mientras lo hacía.

Y Lily había cerrado los ojos, y Hugo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de resistir, de resistir a algo que en realidad no sabían que era pero está ahí. Las manos de Lily temblaban, Hugo podía verlas. Entonces se las agarró fuertemente, y Lily lloró más fuerte.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Murmuró Hugo, con el corazón encogido. Odiaba ver a Lily llorar.

—Por que te quiero. —Largó Lily con pena, con sufrimiento, y Hugo pudo sentir como se alegraba pero a la vez se horrorizaba. Como todo era una eterna contradicción, una contradicción mal sana y hermosamente cruel.

—Yo también te quiero. —Susurró Hugo, casi al borde de echarse a llorar como Lily. Pero esta abrió los ojos, dejando ver su alma a través de ellos.

—Pero yo no te quiero de esa manera, Hugo. —Lily respiraba cada vez más agitadamente, sin poder contenerse. —Yo te… yo te…

Pero Hugo, que podía ver como Lily no podía terminar la frase mientras sus labios temblaban, solo quería hacer una cosa y hacerla por primera vez bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Y la beso, pero no como el beso incomodo cuando todos festejaban, si no un beso más apasionado y a la vez más triste, con esa sensación de culpa y de amor que los dos sentían. Y Lily se dejó besar, aunque seguía llorando, y Hugo sabía por qué.

Por qué no siempre queremos a las personas más correctas para nosotros.

— ¡LILY! ¡YA NOS VAMOS! —Anunció Harry desde la otra habitación, y los dos agradecieron que no hubiera entrado. Lily miro a Hugo a los ojos unos instantes, para luego besarlo en la frente.

—Adiós, Hugo. —Susurró, y para el dolor del muchacho, supo que ese adiós era más que una simple despedida hasta otro día. Era un adiós hacia su oportunidad de ser felices.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo había guardado una hoja seca en su libro de Historia.

Luego de su cumpleaños y las vacaciones de invierno, había vuelto a Hogwarts. Pero ya nada era igual. Los días transcurrían tan despacio y agobiantes… como si el tiempo se burlara de él, haciéndole tortuosa todas las horas. Ya casi ni le importaba su carrera de Auror. Solo pensaba en una cosa.

Lily.

El nombre dolía como una estaca clavada en seco en el pecho, en medio de una inspiración de aire. Como si todo se hubiera quedado a la mitad, y a la vez en nada. En nada.

Pero lo que lo había marcado para siempre, había sido cuando en el andén, Lily lo saludo con sus ojos tristes como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera de maravilla, como si fueran los primos de siempre. Sacándole importancia, llenando con más barro lo que ya estaba más que asqueroso y forzándolo a tener que comportarse de la misma manera.

—Hola Hug. —Había dicho Lily, como quién saludo a un hermanito pequeño. Tan cínicamente, que a Hugo se le partió el corazón.

—Hola Lily. —Había susurrado el chico, sin entender nada en el momento. ¿Qué acaso todo había sido un horrendo sueño?

Al principio el hubiera jurado que no por su misma vida. Era demasiado real para no ser verdadero. Pero con el paso de las semanas en Hogwarts, donde Lily no mostraba ningún interés en su existencia… había empezado a preguntarse si en realidad había pasado algo. Pero siempre había algo que delataba al mentiroso. Y a Lily la delataba su lejanía.

Y ahora, con la hoja más seca que nunca en su libro de historia, solamente creía que el sueño se había apoderado de su vida y la había matado. Ya no tenía excelentes notas. Cuando quería hablar con Lily, esta ni si quiera le dirigía la palabra. Las cosas habían cambiado, y tan rápido como movidas por un terremoto.

Hugo estaba en la biblioteca, casi llorando con la hoja seca en medio de las manos. Casi estaba vulnerable, tan fina y tan apretada en medio de esas dos hojas que estaba a punto de doblarse. A punto de romperse. Y cuando Hugo enterró las manos con la hoja entre su cara, dispuesto a llorar como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo, alguien le toco el hombro.

Y ese alguien, aunque Hugo no había visto a la persona, era Lily. Él lo sabía.

—Vamos a fuera. —Lily no tenía expresión en los ojos. Era una máscara fría invulnerable. El pelo le caía en cascada, sin gracia, sin expresión. Estaba pálida. Hugo tragó saliva, y asintió lentamente.

La chica corría por los pasillos, y Hugo le seguía el paso como podía. Y llegaron a fuera, donde pudo comprobar que ya era de noche: Se había pasado toda la tarde observando esa hoja, perdiendo todas las clases. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Lily, que seguía caminando hasta los arboles más apartados de todos, paró en seco. Nadie los observaba, nadie los veía. Todos estaban adentro. Seguía estando el frio del invierno.

— ¿Yo? ¿Hacerte qué? —Las palabras dolían, más pronunciadas de su boca. Lily frunció los labios con angustia, acercándose a Hugo. —Eres mi primo. Mi primito, mi hermano…

Lily iba a revolverle el pelo a Hugo, cuando este la paró en seco con su mano, tan determinante como su mirada doliente. La voz le iba a salir rota, los ojos se le iban a empañar. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil… y a la vez tan transparente.

—Dejaste de ser mi prima hace mucho, Lily. —La chica, que hasta el momento se había mantenido fría y distante, lo miro con dolor pintado en el marrón de sus ojos. Hugo bajó la mano de Lily con delicadeza. —Tú lo dijiste. No te quiero de esa manera.

Lil seguía apretando los labios, los puños, los ojos, estrujándose en todas partes. Hasta el mismo corazón, solo para resistir la emboscada de sentimientos. Y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡No puedo! —Gritó en un susurró, quebrándose completa. —Eres mi primo. ¡Mi primo! Eso significa que no puedo quererte de esa manera. No podemos. Esto es mentira, es un capricho…

Hugo soltó la primera lágrima, acercándose tanto a Lily que casi parecían uno solo. Se les cortaron las respiraciones a los dos, y por un momento todo dejo de moverse, sus cabezas dejaron de pensar en el mañana, en el después. Y solo sus dos corazones latían.

—No siempre amamos a las personas correctas para nosotros. —Razonó Hugo en voz baja, y Lily soltó un quejido con un par de lágrimas. —Pero eso no significa que el amor no sea verdadero. —Hugo agarró la barbilla de Lily, secándole una lagrima con su pulgar. Sonrió tristemente, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ferocidad. — Lily, yo estoy dispuesto a amar con dolor por ti. Por nosotros. Yo… tú… podríamos vivir infelices para el resto de nuestras vidas sin probar con intentarlo aunque sea a escondidas, o pasar aunque sea una noche de infinita paz. Sin nadie, sin nada.

—Hugo… es demasiado horrible. —Lily estalló en lágrimas, poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Hugo, sintiéndose desolada. —Es demasiado horrible no poder amar.

Las palabras latían tanto como sus corazones, como la pasión que sentían en el interior de su alma. Entonces Lily levanto la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a Hugo. Dejando de llorar, acercándose a su boca tanto como lo había hecho el día de su cumpleaños. Hugo pudo ver como se dejaba llevar por su corazonada de amor puro.

—Seamos rebeldes… seamos felices. Aunque sea una noche.

Y sus bocas se unieron, con la esperanza de que esa queda sea infinita, la felicidad dure demasiado, y que el sol nunca salga. Que la vida no mate el sueño que habían construido, aunque estaba construido en cimientos de mentira. Que por un momento, no exista nadie ni nada, no existan sus familias ni nadie que diga que eso era pecado. Porque si hay algo que no te dicen, es que el pecador es feliz pecando, y que si es así, tal vez no siempre sea un mal pecado.

Esa noche, Hugo y Lily se refugiaron en una torre vieja y abandonada a la espera que en medio de la oscuridad, nunca salga el sol para anunciarles que todo había acabo. Que tenían que volver a sus vidas, aparentar que nada había pasado. Aparentar que eran felices siendo correctos, buscando el supuesto amor bueno. No el amor que era malo solo por la sangre.

En ese momento, Hugo recordó a su hermana. Y como sus padres habían hecho un escándalo atroz por que su hija salga con un Malfoy. Si se enteraban que el salía con su prima… su vida estaría acabada. Pero no le importaba tanto como que lo separen el resto de su vida de Lily, y nunca más poder verla. La besó en la frente, como la última vez, antes de que salga el sol. Antes de la despedida.

Y sintió, como aunque sea por un instante, el amor era más fuerte que todo.


End file.
